Monster High 2: The Foreseeing Shadow
by PyroRoxie
Summary: In Yamino's second year at Monster High she tries to learn more about her connection the ancient past. From Egypt a new threat arises. He calls himself the Shadow and yearns for Yamino to die so he can claim her power. Will they be able to get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: READ! This is the second story in a series. If you have not read Monster High: The Next Generation of Yugioh please go back and do so or you will be lost in this one.

Chapter1:

Yamino woke to the sun streaming through the window on to her face. She pulled herself out of bed. Like most fourteen year olds she was not a morning person. However this was the day she would get to go back to Monster High and meet her friends again. She had been studying ancient Egyptian history all summer and had made a few interesting discoveries she wanted her friends to see.

She grabbed her backpack which had never been unpacked since the day she got home. Yamino liked her school a whole lot better than her home life. At home things were normal and boring, but when she went to Monster High strange things seemed to happen to her. She walked to the stairs then slid down the railing.

"How many times have I told you not to sit on the hand rail? It's decoration not meant for holding anyone's weight," her mother called from in the kitchen. Yamino rolled her eyes as she threw her black hair back into a ponytail. "If die it'll be the fault of my stupidity then," she smiled as she entered the kitchen. Tea sighed. Yugi looked at his wife from the table. "Tea, kids will be kids."

Yamino fell heavily into her seat. "Dad, I'm not a kid." Her father chuckled. "Of course. I see you already have your bag. Are you ready to go already?" Yamino nodded. "Yeah I thought we could go now get there early and I could just get some breakfast there." Her parents nodded.

On the way to the train station no one said anything. Each one probably wrapped up in their own thoughts. Finally they arrived. Tea emotionally embraced her daughter. After Yamino managed to free herself from her mother's grip Yugi strode up to her and whispered in her ear. "Be careful and don't try anything too dangerous, alright."

Yamino stepped back. "Don't worry, I will." She winked then disappeared into the crowd of people. She made her way to a McDonalds that stood near the Monster High train. She ordered a cinnamon melt. As she was leaving line a flash of color came up and hugged her tightly. She looked down and saw her old friend, Amber-Lee Ishtar. "Hey, Amber," she gasped.

Amber let go of her. "I missed you so much, Yamino." Yamino grinned, "I missed you too. Now let's go find the others." Amber nodded. They boarded the train and entered compartment 7. That was where Brandon Wheeler and Ra Ryou had promised to meet the girls. As promised the boys were already there messing around with their cards and trying to trade. They looked up as the girls entered. The boys jumped at Yamino. "You got a meltie thing from McDonald's? I want some. Please let me have some!"

Yamino whacked them both. "Everyone gets some." She divided it up into four pieces. The boys inhaled theirs. "*cough* pigs *cough*" Amber said. Yamino chuckled a bit. Then the train started to move taking them to Monster High.

Yamino sat up straight and everyone fell silent. "Alright, guys. Like I said I researched pretty much all summer, and I came up with some interesting stuff." She pulled out a laptop and logged in. "Wow, since when do you have a laptop?" Amber asked. "Since my dad got me one." Brandon sighed, "If only I were that lucky."

"Anyhow," she said. "I couldn't find much about the Millennium Items. Some professors think that they don't even exist." Ra laughed, "Then they should see the damage they can do." Yamino glared at him. "Sorry, please continue," he gestured for her to go on. "However it's rumored that the Millennium Items were created 5,000 years ago. So I searched a little while after that, because that Pharaoh dude I met last year said I was his daughter, and he was the first bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. So if I did live 5,000 years ago I'd be after him.

"So I found this…" she trailed off and turned the laptop screen toward her friends. "There was just recently a stone tablet uncovered in Egypt that is supposed to be from the time period I would have lived. It was still being tested so there are no pictures of it yet. However there are descriptions. It says _carved into the stone is the image of a young Pharaoh who appears to be a woman. It seems to experts that the girl has the gods of Egypt behind her and is wielding an extraordinary amount of power. There is no name on the carving. What puzzles scholars most is that there is no record of a woman Pharaoh from this period and no known Pharaoh who was depicted with such great power. So this woman Pharaoh has been nicknamed The Forgotten Pharaoh._"

"You memorized all that?" Brandon snickered. Amber smacked him. "Don't you realize what this could mean for Yamino? If she really is a reincarnation of a Pharaoh maybe this could be her!" Ra elbowed Brandon. "Better watch it or she'll blow your head off." They smiled and laughed.

Yamino looked out the window of the train. "Don't worry," Amber said. Yamino frowned at her. "We'll always be with you." Yamino smiled at her. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Now back to business. I also found out that this December the stone tablet is coming to the Domino City History Museum." Brandon sighed, "I guess that means we have to go." She grinned, "Yes we have to go."

The friends left the heavier topics of Egypt and instead spoke of their summers. Yamino was only half listening. She was worried about what she might find on that tablet and what might be waiting for her there.

Finally they reached Monster High. They got off the train and headed for the dorms. Ra pointed over at the kids being led in by Pegasus. "Hard to believe we were there only a year ago." Yamino nodded so much had happened since then, but she still hardly knew why the events had happened. She shrugged away these thoughts as she headed up the stairs with Amber to claim there room.

They chose the room closest to the exit. So if Yamino needed to leave without anyone knowing it wouldn't be so hard. The girls began unpacking again. Amber still had her all pink bed clothes and pillow. Yamino didn't have much to unpack just a black blanket and her school stuff mainly. She was finished long before Amber was so she turned to her friend. "Do you need any help?"

Amber smiled, "Yeah that'd be great." Yamino crossed the room in order to help her passing in front of the window. In the moment that she was in front of the window a knife crashed through the window. Yamino dodged to the side, but the blade of the knife nicked her arm.

Amber rushed over to Yamino. "Are you alright?" Yamino grunted, "Yeah I'm fine." She looked toward the knife. There was note on it. She pulled the knife out of the wall and ripped the paper off of it. The message read: _Pharaoh, I am the Shadow of Egypt and I desire your power. I will leave you this message to warn you. I will take the Millennium Puzzle the source of your power. Watch your back because shadows are always there._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So someone tried to kill you?" Ra asked as Yamino was getting her arm bandaged by Amber. "No, I don't think so. I think they just wanted to scare me, but they probably will try to kill me." Amber rolled her eyes. "That's great," she said sarcastically. Brandon held the knife that the note was attached to up to the light. "I could probably figure out what kind of knife it is if we can get into the science building."

So after dinner they made their way to the science building. Amber tried the doors. "They're locked," she said. "So?" Yamino strode up to the doors and pulled out a paperclip. In a moment the door was open. "You know it's not right to break into places," Amber whispered. Yamino sighed. "Neither is throwing knifes through windows." They strode into the building and raced up the stairs to the third floor.

When they arrived Brandon got out a microscope, a book, and the knife. He looked at the knife under the microscope and flipped page in the book. The others watched as he found out what the knife was made of. "Okay," he said as he finally looked up. "What you have here is a dagger that probably came from an ancient culture. Particularly speaking ancient Egypt." Yamino frowned. "This Egypt stuff just keeps coming up," she groaned.

Ra stepped forward to examine the dagger. "How can you tell that?" Brandon pointed at the blade. "It's made of stained ivory. The Egyptians used to use ivory like this. And also the blemishes on the hilt are where jewels have been pulled from. Someone didn't want you to put the pieces together." Yamino nodded, "Makes sense. They want my Shadow Powers. So of course they'd want to give me as little as possible to go on." They nodded.

"Alright take the dagger and let's go." Yamino headed toward the door. The others followed her. They reached the door of the science building when a shot went off. They looked at each other the unsaid message reaching everyone. They took off toward the shot. The gate of the school was apparently where the shot had been fired.

When they reached the gate a tall muscular man stood there with two hand guns ready to fire. Yamino was the first to see the man. He pointed his guns at them. She tackled her friends to the ground. The shots whistled through the air above Yamino's ear. She sprung up and ran toward the man hoping to buy her friends some time to get away.

The man shot at her. The wind from the bullet blew back Yamino's dark hair. Within a split second the man loosed another shot to the center of her forehead. She leaned backward and began to fall as the shot flew over her head. Yamino was a second to late getting up from the ground. A bullet lodged itself firmly in her chest.

She got shakily to her feet. The man was laughing now. Yamino felt a familiar burning sensation in her chest. Her Millennium Puzzle was activating. She felt the golden eye appear on her head. The Shadow Power lent her strength and speed. The man shot at her head. If she had been as weak as she had been moments before she would have been dead. However as it was she simply moved her head to dodge the bullet easily.

Yamino noticed that both his guns were six shot hand guns. If that was correct she needed him to miss with five more shots. She made it look like she was weakened. He took the bait and shot toward her heart. She avoided it easily. This man was stupid and would be easy to take down once she could get close enough to hit him.

In a fit of anger the man shot toward her twice more. She barely avoided both and yet Yamino had to smile at the man's stupidity. He had only one shot left to kill her. Yamino rushed toward him. He was surprised and shot his final bullet toward her heart. She leaned to the side however she got gun burn on her arm. He went to shoot his other gun. He gasped when the gun went click.

Yamino grinned evilly. She ran and jumped up on to him. She kicked him in the face then punched him in the gut as she came down. The man fell over winded. Yamino lifted the giant man up by the collar of his jacket. The man looked groggily at her. "Who do you work for?" she hissed. The man looked at her. She lifted a fist to hit him again. "Okay, okay," he said weakly. "I'm a new recruit for a man they call the Shadow."

Yamino shook him. "What's his real name?" The man shook his head. "I don't know they never told me honest!" She knocked him out. She sighed to herself, "The Shadow knew I would defeat this man." She frowned.

Her friends ran up to her. "Who was he?" Amber asked. "One of the people who apparently work for the Shadow." Brandon looked down at the man. "Quite at thug." Ra nodded, "I think this time he was trying to kill you." Yamino shook her head, "No I think the Shadow expected me to beat this man. This was just a warning. So when he wakes up I'm going to make him take the Shadow a message."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. She scribbled down a letter which read: _To the Shadow, I am the Pharaoh and rightful owner of the Millennium Puzzle so get over it. I'm going to kill you. Come in person don't send another pitiful minion._ Yamino slit both the man's arms and attached the note to his right arm. "He'll never be able to hold a weapon again."

Brandon looked down at the man, "That's harsh Yamino." She let go of her Shadow Powers. "Do you think if given the chance he wouldn't kill me? I went easy on him. Now let's go someone would have heard those shots."

The friends ran back to their dorms and jumped in bed as quickly as they could. The next day the man would be gone and the Shadow would have Yamino's note that read exactly as he had known it would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The next day all that had happened the night before had been cleaned up. There was no trace of bullet casings or even that anyone had been there. Yamino had her flash burn from the gun treated quickly so that no one would be able to find out what happened. That day classes were unbearable. She could not concentrate on anything. She only wanted to find the person who was trying to kill her and destroy him.

She barely listened as some new know it all dueling teacher spoke about things she already knew. She was relieved when she walked into her room after dinner. Amber sat on the floor writing into some sort of weird paper that seemed to absorb her words. Yamino sat down beside her. "What are you doing?" Amber looked up at her. "Last year after I went home for summer I told my parents about you. My father took me aside and told me that this paper would take my letter instantly to him. He told me that when danger like this struck he had something to give me."

Yamino raised her eyebrow. "Umm… that's great." Amber nodded, "Would you stay and meet him?" Yamino shrugged, "Whatever." So the two girls sat and talked for an hour after Amber had finished her letter waiting for her father to arrive. It was elven o'clock at night when Amber's dad finally arrived.

A man with tanned skin and shoulder length blonde hair climbed in their window. At first Yamino stood preparing for a fight. Amber touched Yamino's arm. "Dad," Amber spoke. The man paid no attention to Amber, but instead strode up to Yamino and fell to his knees. For a moment Yamino thought he was hurt but then she realized he was bowing down to her. "My Pharaoh," he said. Yamino swallowed, "Ummm…. Please get up that floor's dirty."

The man rose, "Pharaoh, my name is Marik Ishtar. I see you have met my daughter." Yamino nodded. "Well I have come to give Amber something." He turned toward his daughter. "Amber it is time I passed this on to you." He held out a golden rod with an eye on the top. Yamino frowned, "This is a Millennium Item why should Amber have this?" Marik nodded, "Yes it is a Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod to be exact. Amber needs to be the one to wield this item because it is in her blood. Her father and grandfather and grandfather's father have wielded the Millennium Rod since the time of the Pharaohs. And now since you were reborn we are needed again."

Yamino looked over at Amber. It was clear she was still trying to digest all of this. Marik continued, "We served you five thousand years ago and fought by your side. It is Amber's turn to renew the legacy." He turned to Amber and handed the Millennium rod to her. She took it. "This will help you in the fight against the Shadow. Long ago the Millennium Rod was used to purify the hearts of evil doers." Yamino frowned. "How did you know about the Shadow?"

Marik looked down and sighed, "In the dueling underworld the Shadow is a big name. Everyone knows about him. He rose to power four years ago. And I believe I know who the Shadow really is." Yamino and Amber looked up at him intently. "Who is it, tell me!" Yamino snapped. Marirk smiled, "You have temper to match mine when I was younger. I think that this Shadow person is Amber's cousin Osiris."

Amber frowned, "I never knew I even had an aunt and uncle let alone cousins." Marik nodded, "Osiris was the son of my sister Ishizu. When she and I got married we decided to move away from each other with our families so our children would never know each other or the complete story. Ishizu once held the Millennium Necklace which allowed her to see into the future. She had premonition that one of her or my children would become a great force of evil and could only be stopped by the Pharaoh and their cousin who held the opposite Millennium Item. So the two of you are destined to take the Shadow down."

Marik turned to leave. Yamino ran after him. "Hey that's all just ohh here's a Millennium Item use it well. Come on!" Marik ignored her and went to jump out the window. "Father," Amber asked. He paused. "If I have the Millennium Rod what does Osiris have?" Marik turned toward Amber. "My daughter he possesses the Millennium Necklace. And as long as that necklace remains around Osiris's neck he will be able to know head of time exactly what you'll do." Marik jumped out the window and into the dark night below.

Yamino sighed. "What is it?" Amber asked. Yamino turned toward her. "If Osiris can see everything we're going to do then we'll have to figure out a way to get around it and I think I know where to start." Amber frowned, "Where? This isn't like last time where you can just rush in and hack someone's head off." Yamino groaned, "Yeah, Yeah, I know. That's why I'm suggesting that we need information on this Millennium Necklace. You know, its strengths and weaknesses."

Amber sighed, "Yamino I'm not following you. I just received a Millennium Item and a history lesson I don't have enough energy to keep up with your insane schemes." Yamino rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Tomorrow we're all going on a field trip to see your Aunt Ishizu, the last friendly person to wield the Millennium Necklace." Amber shook her head, "That would never work Yamino."

"And why wouldn't it?" Amber sighed, "Yamino we don't know where she lives." Yamino grinned, "Ohh yeah?" She took out an address book and flipped open to the page labeled Ishizu Ishtar. "I pick pocketed this from your dad. Hope you don't mind." Amber shook her head, "Still it says she lives in California. In America! What do you want us to do? Hijack a plane?" Yamino grinned even wider. "That was exactly what I had in mind." Amber dropped her head in disbelief. "Yamino you're insane."

"Why thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

2chapter4

"California?" Yamino nodded. It was the next day and, her friends stood around her. She had just told them of her plan to go to California, America to visit Ishizu Ishtar, Amber's Aunt. "I heard they have hot beach girls there," Brandon grinned to himself. Yamino smacked him upside the head. "You can read your Playboy on the beaches later. We have stuff to do."

Ra frowned, "Are you serious about this plane jacking thing?" Yamino sighed, "I know it's crazy but we have to get there somehow. I don't know about you but I don't want to pay the ridiculous plane fees." He nodded. "How will we explain not being at school for at least a week?" Amber asked. Yamino shrugged, "Well I guess the flu is out. I could always sucker Pegasus into letting us off." Brandon cried out and covered his eyes. "God Yamino! Rephrase that! Bad pictures!" Yamino kicked his shin and turned back to the others. "Any more questions?" They shook their heads. "Alright then let's go."

The friends quickly made their way to the Domino Terminal in Pegasus's hotwired limo. It wasn't a real airport; it was more of just a place where miniature planes could stop for a rest stop. Once they arrived Yamino led the way into where the planes were kept. A small hot red plane sat at the edge of the terminal. Who seemed to be its owner was talking with the manager of the terminal.

"Now's our chance!" Yamino whispered. The group snuck around the terminal to the plane. Yamino readied the plane from the ground as her friends climbed into the planes. Yamino swung herself into the pilot's seat in the cockpit of the plane. She looked over the control panel. She silently thanked God that she had read an instruction manual on planes before she came. She quickly prepared the plane for take off.

Yamino grasped the wheel and flipped the switch. The engine roared to life. She grinned as she felt the satisfying hum. She pulled out of the Terminal. By now the owner of the plane and the manager of the terminal had realized what was going on. They were running after the runaway plane. Yamino grinned as her friends made faces at the men outside through the windows.

Suddenly the plane lurched. Yamino immediately straightened out the wheel. Ra's head popped into the cockpit. "Are you sure you know how to fly this thing," he asked. Yamino shrugged, "What does it matter? We only have a few oceans to cross." Ra sighed, "I seriously hope you're joking."

So for the rest of the day and into the night Yamino flew the plane over the oceans to America. California was on the far side of America so it would take them into the next day to finally reach Ishizu Ishtar's house. Yamino just managed to land the plane in front of Ishizu's house without crashing.

The gang walked up to the front door the California sun shining on their backs. Yamino rang the doorbell. They waited a few minutes before the door was opened by a woman was in her forties and clearly Egyptian. She saw Yamino and covered her mouth. She immediately knelt before Yamino just as Marik had the night before. Yamino rolled her eyes this was getting rather tiresome.

"My Pharaoh," the woman said softly. "Yeah, Yeah, could we take this inside? In case you haven't noticed people don't exactly bow to fourteen year old girls all the time." The woman nodded and led the kids inside. She gestured for them to sit on a light colored sofa. Yamino sat on the arm and watched as the woman sat on a chair opposite them.

The woman was the first to speak. "My Pharaoh, I am Ishizu Ishtar, a former tomb keeper for your father." Yamino jumped at the mention of her father. She knew Ishizu meant Pharaoh Atem when she spoke of Yamino's father, yet she couldn't help but think of Yugi. "What may I do for the Pharaoh?" Yamino decided it would be best to get right to the point. "Ishizu, I need to know about your son, Orsiris." Ishizu looked up surpirised. "I heard he was now an underworld duelist and goes by the name of the Shadow."

Ishizu sighed, "Yes, my Pharaoh, that is true. My son Osiris ran away five years ago. A year after that I heard of a duelist that predicted the whole duel before it occurred, named the Shadow. He made a killing in the betting over duels. Then after a while he gathered followers in the underworld. He used them to gather rare cards. I was almost certain that it was Osiris because he had stolen the Millennium Necklace before he left. So I decided to investigate. I found that he had his minions give him all the best cards and never stopped redoing his deck. All he would tell them was that one day he was going to fight a powerful opponent known only as the Pharaoh and whenever he managed to defeat her that he would obtain ultimate power."

Ishizu lowered her head into her hands. Yamino stood and patted Ishizu on the back. "Why do you want to know about my son?" she asked. Yamino glanced over at her friends. They nodded for her to tell Ishizu. "I'm sorry, but your son has tried to kill me and we think he may come himself to finish the job." Ishizu gasped, "My Pharaoh that's terrible. I can't believe my son…" she trailed off as she started to cry.

"Maybe we should go," Yamino suggested. "No!" Ishizu cried. "My Pharaoh, it would be rude for me to force you and your friends out of my home after you came all this way." Yamino turned, "Sorry, Ishizu, we have to leave. I may be an ancient Pharaoh, but I am also a kid who has to go to school. And I've already played hooky for two days and two days back. I'm going to have a hell of a time explaining this to Pegasus. So we got to go."

"Let's go." Yamino and her friends filed out of Ishizu's house. They climbed back into the plane. "Yamino," Brandon asked. "Yeah?" He looked out at the ocean. "No, no beach, no beach girls. I'll take you here over the summer." Once they were inside the plane Ra said, "Yamino, listen. This time could try to land without killing us?" Yamino smacked him upside the head. They laughed. "Yamino, motorized vehicles bring out the worst in you."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: I am back. I was dead because of school and Nanowrimo and such, but now I have been raised from the dead. Don't ask how.

Chapter 5

Yamino did manage to land the plane with roughly no difficulty other than the fact that three seconds after everyone got out of the plane it exploded in a fiery mushroom cloud. "Smooth," Brandon laughed. He got smacked upside the head. The group trekked back to the school. When they arrived Pegasus stood in front of the gates. "He has so got a thing for you," Brandon said teasingly. Yamino thought that she would die if Brandon was ever serious. She thought she heard Ra growl at that statement. She wondered what that was about but shrugged it off.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Pegasus sighed. "I'm not going to have you expelled or anything I just want to know what you're doing. I am charged with your protection while you're at my school," he said. Yamino smirked. "Well then I guess it's none of your business what we were doing today since we weren't at your school today," she sneered as she led her friends past the headmaster. "Yamino," he called after her. She paused for a moment so Pegasus continued, "Don't you understand that what you're doing is dangerous?" She chuckled a bit. "Of course I do. That's what makes it worth doing." She left him just standing there watching her as she disappeared into the school.

Yamino and Amber bid the boys good night as they went to their room. When they reached their room Yamino swung herself up on to her bed. Amber did the same. Neither of them spoke. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Amber turned off her lamp and turned to fall asleep. Yamino however couldn't get to sleep. She kept trying to think of a possible way to defeat Osiris when he would know her every move before she made it.

It was deep into the night and everyone else except for Yamino was asleep. She still lay awake on her bunk. Then her Millennium Puzzle started glowing. She frowned as she looked down at it. She sat up in bed as a voice reached her ears. "Come," it said. She immediately knew what was happening. The Millennium Necklace was near. The two Millennium Items were resonating a field and so Osiris and her could communicate through their minds. "Where am I supposed to go?" she hissed at Osiris. She could almost see him smirking. "Pharaoh walk to the front gate," he whispered. She growled. She hated taking orders from anyone especially an enemy, but it seemed she had no choice. "Fine, wait for me,' she replied. She jumped out of the bed and rushed over to the window. She looked back at Amber to make sure she was still asleep. Once she was satisfied Yamino jumped out the window.

Yamino hit the ground running. In a few moments she had reached the front gates. There was someone leaning against the stone pillars just outside the gate. "Show yourself," she hissed. A young boy stepped out of the shadows. He had shoulder length sun washed blonde hair and green eyes with an Egyptian tan. She knew that this was Osiris and he hadn't sent one of his minions. Indeed as the moonlight hit him there was the twinkle of the Millennium Necklace around his neck. She glared at him. He just smirked back.

"What do you want from me?" she snapped. Osiris put up his hands, "Oh dear temper, temper Pharaoh." She glared at him. He sighed, "Please don't tell me that you haven't yet figured out what I'm after." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know that you want my power but I am not exactly sure why," she said. Osiris glanced at her. "And you expect me to tell you?" he laughed. She clenched her fists. "Now, now, tonight is neither the night for me to tell you what I am truly after nor for us to begin our fight." Yamino frowned, "Then why did you bring me here?" He grinned, "This is however the time that we were destined to meet."

Osiris turned to walk back into the darkness. Yamino jumped over the gate and stood in front of him blocking his path. "Please let me pass without problem," he said calmly. "And give me one good reason why I should," she hissed. "The Millennium Necklace has taught me that the future is a fragile thing. If you throw a punch at me right now it might effect the turn of the earth in a hundred years. It is true that something that seems so small and trivial now may one day effect the whole world. You wouldn't want the destruction of the world on your conscious would you?" Osiris smirked at her.

Yamino felt the shadow powers come from her Millennium Puzzle and consume her. "Well I've never really cared what happened to the world before so why should I start now?" She threw a punch at Osiris. He didn't flinch. He fell to the ground with the force of the blow. "Now where's your destiny and powers to see into the future?" she hissed. Osiris chuckled and slowly picked himself up off the ground. "You are a prize fool aren't you?" She growled at him. He shook his head. "You probably don't even know the true secrets of the Millennium Puzzle that you wear so proudly around your neck. That is one of the reasons that I believe it is obvious that that Puzzle and its power should belong to me." Yamino growled, "Then if it should be yours why in hell did it choose me?"

Osiris smiled and this time it seemed genuine. "You see by belonging to you first I will fulfill the future that you set in motion by hitting me just now." He laughed and started to walk away. This time Yamino didn't follow him. Was it true? Had she really been played by Osiris? Because of that one little thing would he triumph over her? She shook her head. The Millennium Puzzle had chosen her and so she would unravel its secrets before Osiris could even get his hands on it. That way she could have a chance of beating Osiris.


	6. Chapter 6

2 Chapter 6

That night Yamino had made it back to her room and had collapsed on her bunk. However she had not been able to fall asleep. The thought of Osiris kept plaguing her. It seemed that now that she had given a face to the ominous name that he had become an even more fearful opponent. She tossed and turned all night until finally the sun rose the next morning.

Yamino didn't wait for Amber to get up. Instead she trekked down to the mess hall. Long before anyone else was even awake. She sat at a table and waited for her friends to drag themselves out of their beds. When they had all gotten down to the mess hall Ra looked at Yamino and said, "You look awful what happened to you?" She grunted in reply. Amber touched her shoulder. "Please Yamino, we are all supposed to be there for each other. And how can we do that if you won't tell us what you're doing?" she said quietly. Yamino sighed, "I met Osiris last night."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at her. "What?" they all said in unison. She nodded. "Yes I met him or rather he came to meet me." Her friends burst into a torrent of questions. She answered only with nods or grunts. She didn't really want to tell them what had happened last night. As much as she hated to admit it she was afraid of Osiris and his Millennium Necklace. She had fought against many skilled opponents, but she had never faced one that could see into the future and change its outcome. She wasn't exactly sure how to beat him. All she was sure of was that she would need to learn more about her Millennium puzzle and her connection with the past.

She was in luck. Brandon took a news paper clipping out of his pocket. "Look at this Yamino," he said as he handed her that clipping. As she looked at it she felt the heart of her Puzzle skip a beat. The stone with the carving of the Great Woman Pharaoh was coming to the museum from Egypt finally. She smiled. "Since when do you read the paper?" she asked. Brandon laughed. "Well…I usually only read the comics…." Yamino sweatdropped. "Ra please smack the idiot for me." Ra nodded, "With pleasure. You guys only have to put up with him during the days. I have to deal with him at night in the dorm too." Yamino did a little grin and said in a mischievous voice, "And I wonder how well you two put up with each other at night… all night long." The two boys blushed. "Not in that way!" they squealed. Yamino laughed. "You are so bad," Amber said as she smacked Yamino playfully.

"Anyway back to business, who's up for skipping class to go see that stone, and maybe a few mummies?" Yamino asked. They all cheered. Skipping classes=favorite activity. So after breakfast they went out to the parking lot. "See any good cars for hotwiring?"Ra asked. Yamino griined as she walked over to Pegasus's new limo. "You just love the expensive ones don't you?" Amber sighed. Yamino nodded. "Yes and the ones that we'll get in most trouble for stealing." Amber rolled her eyes.

Finally Yamino managed to get the car ready to drive. "Are you sure that we should let Yamino drive again?" Brandon asked. Yamino gave him a death glare. He sweatdropped. "I mean that it's such a great idea to let Yamino drive everything all the time hehehehe!" He slid into the car as did the others. They set off down the street towards Domino City.

They reached the museum within record time. They all would swear that if anyone stuck so much as their finger out of the window while Yamino was driving that it would be torn right off. The group got out of the limo. "Won't anyone suspect something when they see four kids jumping out of some sort of expensive limo?" Ra asked. Yamino rolled her eyes. "Come on if any security guards did notice they'd be easy enough to bribe with this money I found in Pegasus's glove box." She spread out the hundreds of bills. "Holy hell!" Brandon exclaimed. "That's a lot of money!"

Yamino smirked and nodded, "Well of course. Pegasus is rich you know." Amber frowned in worry. "Yamino," she worried. Ra laughed, "Yamino aren't Pharaoh's supposed to throw thieves into jail not become one themselves?" Unknowingly Ra had set off the trigger in Yamino's mind. She immediately became grim. She glanced up at the doors of the museum.

This was it. She knew that. What she saw behind these doors was her future and her past. She felt the Millennium Puzzle pulse on her chest. It was waiting for what they would see behind those doors just as much as she was. She touched her finger to the eye carved on to the gold of the Millennium Puzzle. "Let's go," she said as she started to walk up the stairs with her friends following behind her.

Soon Yamino found that her feet were carrying her faster and faster toward the Egyptian Exhibit. She gulped back her anticipation and excitement. There was a nagging thought in the back of her mind. What if this was something she didn't want to see? What if she had been some sort of terrible Pharaoh in her past life? She had seen what her Millennium Puzzle and her own Shadow Powers could do. Maybe she wasn't quite as just as she had thought she was.

Then they were finally at the doors to the Egyptian Exhibit. Yamino paused at the doors. She looked up at them. Behind these doors she would see what she really was. If all this Egypt stuff that she had come to believe was really true or if she had just been a gullible little girl. Then again why would all these people be coming after her if she wasn't something special?

Yamino squeezed her eyes shut. I don't want to see anymore! I don't want to know anymore! I want things to stay as they are, she thought desperately. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked back to see Ra. "Yamino, you know that we're all behind you no matter what. You need to go forward not just stay where you are," he said. Then she saw the other two standing behind him smiling and nodding. Then she looked into his green eyes and nodded, "Thank you." She glared straight ahead and threw open the doors and strode into the exhibit.

Yamino strode forward with confidence. She walked right past all of the mummies and all the Egyptian jewelry that was supposed to be from the different eras. She finally reached the room that held the stone that held the carving on it. The carving that would make or break her. She hoped that it would be the first of the two. No matter what comes now or happens next I will face it without averting my eyes she said to herself.

She went through the last doors that stood in the way of her and her destiny. This is the first step on my eternal journey she told herself. Yamino was through the doors. She looked up looked up at the stone, but that wasn't the first thing she saw. Instead she saw….. "Seto!" she gasped. The man turned and sneered at Yamino. "What? Did you not expect me to be back from your little version of hell yet?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: No I'm not ditching you again. I was just a main role in my school's winter play. So I didn't have much time to write. In fact I am writing this in the makeup room. Let's see if I can finish before I have to go on stage in 45 minutes.

Chapter 7

"Seto?" Yamino gasped. He sneered at her. "I had a great time in the hell you gave me, but as you can see it couldn't hold me for that long." She growled at him as her friends ran in behind her. "You must be special Seto. Most people stay in their comas much longer if they come out at all," she said. Seto frowned, "I was in a coma for nine months!" Yamino nodded, "Yeah to get out of a Penalty Game that's a short time." He growled. Then his frown turned into a little smirk. "Well did you know that I am not here to fight you or to harass you." Yamino crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really, then what are you here for?" she hissed.

Seto turned toward the stone. "I'm here for the same reason you are, to see this stone. So why don't we both do what we're here for?" Yamino nodded and stepped up to the stone. As she got closer to the stone her Millennium Puzzle started to glow. "Whoa, Yamino, your chest is glowing!" Brandon yelled. She turned to him and glared to shut him up. Amber looked at her Millennium Rod that she kept in the back belt loop of her jeans. "Hey my Millennium Rod is reacting too." She said. "So Yamino's chest and your butt are glowing?" Brandon exclaimed. Amber whacked him upside the head. "It's their Millennium Items so the stone is making them react because the stone must have something to do with the Items. See my Millennium Ring is glowing as well," Ra said as he took the Ring out of his shirt.

Yamino was currently ignoring all of her friends' conversation. She was absorbed with image carved into the rock. The image was of a girl that looked exactly like her. The girl in the stone had the same hair, same face, same pendant. There was no mistaking that it was her. So it was true that in the ancient past of Egypt she had been a Pharaoh. A nameless Pharaoh. She couldn't remember anything of this past. Seto's voice broke into her thoughts. "Yes I believe that is you, but look at the person that you are fighting."

Her eyes traveled to the person standing opposite the girl in the stone. It was a boy, with long hair and a face like Ra….. Yamino said softly, "Ra come here please." The boy made his way over. Yamino pointed up at the image that resembled him. He frowned. "But this can't be prophetic can it? I mean didn't this already happen?" he said. Seto laughed. "I heard about what happened last year when I was in my coma. That was just a skirmish getting ready for the real thing."

Ra and Yamino looked at each other. "This happened in the ancient past, so I'm sure that it was just our Yamis who fought this battle. It probably has nothing to do with us. Besides how often does history repeat itself, really," she said still trying to convince herself. He nodded. "Yeah sure," he still didn't sound completely sure. That carving had planted the seeds of doubt in their hearts. They weren't sure where to go from here. They would push this discovery to the backs of their minds.

"Hey I'm hungry who wants pizza?"Brandon asked totally unaware of the gravity of the moment. Yamino sighed. "Yeah sure, why not?" Then she turned toward Seto. "You want to come?" He looked taken back. Then he recovered and smirked. "Sorry, I don't eat with children." Yamino growled. The pompous ass!

"However," he said. "I'll be around." Seto started toward the door. "Why if you hate us so much leave and don't come back!" Yamino called after him. "I can't do that. You see I have this feeling that you'll need my help. Don't get me wrong I don't believe in all your magic fate and reincarnation stuff, and I will choose my own destiny. If that destiny just happens to go along with what you idiots are doing then too bad." With that he swept out of the door gravity defying coat flying.

Amber shrugged, "Maybe underneath it all he's really a nice guy." Yamino laughed, "Keep dreaming. He is no where near to being a nice guy." The others nodded in agreement. So they went to get pizza at a rundown old shack of a food place, but its pizza was great. There was little conversation throughout the meal. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts except for Brandon who was too busy with his Playboy Magazine to think.

Then they heard something. They all stood. "What was that?" Brandon asked. Yamino ran out of the shop and looked up. There was a blimp hovering over them. There was a tv screen on the side of the blimp. Seto was on the screen. He was saying something. "And I am announcing Battle City 2 to aide a certain acquaintance of mine." Then it was like her looked right at her and winked. Yamino smirked. Ok maybe this guy could be tolerable once in a while.

He went on to explain the rules and the way to get to the finals and how to be included in the tournament. After he was done they ran to the local game shop to get their names added to the ranks of people joining the tournament. Meanwhile in an isolated hotel jus t outside Domino City Osiris the Shadow sat on his bed watching the tv coverage of the tournament that Kaiba had just announced. He smirked everything was working out just as he had predicted. He just had to keep the status quo and he would be able to defeat the Pharaoh and take her power. "Hack me into the tournament, " he ordered one of his minions. "Yes master." Osiris sighed. This was all too easy. On the tournament list of competers the first two names read…Osiris Ishtar and Yamino Motou. The fated enemies.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yamino sat on a park bench with her friends waiting for the tournament to start. Ra looked up at the clock in the square. "Another twenty minutes," he announced. Yamino sighed, "I wonder why Seto's holding this tournament anyway." Amber shrugged and leaned back on the bench. "Well if I had to guess, I would have to say that he was trying to help you. I mean this will probably draw out Osiris so you two can finally finish this fight," she answered. Brandon shook his head. "No way! Kaiba likes Yamino that's why he's trying to help her out. He's just a creeper who wants to go out with a girl who is like over 15 years younger than him." Yamino looked at Brandon with a disgusted look on her face. "Brandon, that is just sick," she groaned. He grinned, "Thank you fair maiden, I try." Yamino sighed, "Ra…" The albino nodded and smacked Brandon upside the head. "Thank you," she said.

Finally the twenty minutes was up. The tournament was about to start. Seto appeared on the big screen tv in the middle of the square. He once again explained the rules and announced the start of the tournament. When Seto went off the tv Brandon said, "Why can't I have a tv screen that big in my room?" Ra shook his head, "Because it wouldn't fit." Yamino sighed, "No, only Seto can have one because it fits his ego." Everyone laughed. It was common knowledge that Seto Kaiba's ego would one day sink Japan.

"Well, I guess we should split up now look for duels," Amber suggested. The others nodded and ran off in opposite directions. On top of a building over looking the square stood Osiris. He watched as Yamino raced off into the city. He smirked and thought, one day Pharaoh I will face you, but not this day. He took off in the opposite direction of Yamino. If he could take out six people to get the locator cards that Kaiba had mentioned then he would be in the finals. That was where the stage was set for his final battle with her.

Yamino looked around the town. All the duelists were scattered. She decided to just walk around the city until she found a challenge. She reached the park without seeing another duelist. Then a familiar voice behind her said, "Care for a duel, Yamino?" She spun around and grinned widely. "Hey, Mokuba, didn't know you were in this tournament," she greeted him. He shrugged, "Well, I wasn't exactly planning on joining, you know card games with kids or girls at bars." Yamino laughed and nodded, "Yeah I know exactly what you mean but for me this is sort of a big deal….you know saving the world and other chores." Mokuba grinned, "Yeah you're good at saving the world aren't you, but anyhow I joined so I could make a name for myself so that when Seto retires I can take over KaibaCorp." She nodded, "So to the fight now, how many locator cards and rare cards are we betting?"

Mokuba shrugged and smirked, "I don't know. How much of a gambler are you?" She grinned, "I'll match whatever you've got." He pulled out two locator cards and one rare card. Yamino pulled out her one locator card and two rare cards. "Fair trade?" she asked. He nodded, "Yes, yes, I would say it is." Yamino grinned, "Then let's begin."

They each drew their cards. "You first," Yamino said. Mokuba nodded, "Fist I play Battle Ox in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn." Yamino looked at her cards and smirked. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn." Mokuba sighed. "This is going nowhere fast. I activate my spell card Cost Down to summon The Blue Eyes White Dragon that Seto lent me for this tournament and sacrifice Battle Ox. Your move."

Yamino smiled. "In this new Battle City, your brother said anything goes, right?" she asked. Mokuba nodded nervously. "Good, then I activate the Dark Hole magic card to destroy all the monsters on the field." He grunted as the Blue Eyes was destroyed. "Then from my hand I activate the magic of Monster Reborn to bring back my Skilled Dark Magician. Now since there have been three spell cards played on the field since he was played I can sacrifice him to summon my Dark Magician." The hologram of the great Spellcaster appeared. "Attack Dark Magician!" she yelled. In an instant Mokuba's life points were shot down to 1500.

Mokuba growled as he drew his next card. "I place a monster face down in defense mode and place one face down card. I end my turn." Yamino shook her head, "It was fun, but you're not really much of a duelist, no offense." He growled again. "I play Heavy Storm to get rid of your face down cards. Then I summon Koumori Dragon. I attack your face down monster with the Dark Magician. Then I finish you off with Koumori Dragon." The duel was over. Mokuba sighed and put his cards back into his deck.

"I may not be much of a duelist," he said as he handed Yamino his locator cards and the rare card. "But maybe if we play poker some time…." Yamino laughed. "Maybe someday." Then Mokuba swore. "Oh bad! My brother's going to be so mad at me for losing to you this early in the tournament!" Yamino put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mokuba. I'll take care of your brother. As for you, well, you go find your girl at the bar." He grinned widely. "Thanks girl," he said as he ran off.

Yamino sighed. To think I used to think he was hot, she thought. Oh well I guess I can't like any guys who can't hold their own against me for more than two turns, she laughed to herself. She pocketed the locator cards and started to walk away. Suddenly her Millennium Puzzle started to glow and pulse. She looked around for the reason her Puzzle was acting strangely. She saw him immediately. Osiris was on the top on some roof using his Necklace to duel. She ground her teeth. He seemed to sense her as he looked down and smiled.

Yamino turned and walked in the opposite direction. Now isn't the time is it? she asked him silently. We will face off against each other when the time is right. That's a promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yamino had half of the locator cards that she needed to have to enter the Battle City 2 Finals. She sighed and looked around. All around the streets of the city duelists were fighting. There was no one that looked like they were worth fighting. Then there was a voice behind her. She spun quickly. Her dad was standing in the middle of the street. He had just won a duel. He took the kid's locator cards. Yamino frowned and walked over to her father. "Aren't you a bit too old to be playing a kid's card game?" she asked.

He turned toward her. "Oh hi, Yamino," he grinned. Yamino cocked her head, "Do you really think you'll reach the finals." Yugi raised an eyebrow, "And why wouldn't I? I already have 5 locator cards." Yamino cracked her knuckles. "You met me in this city. That's why you're not going to the finals and you're locator cards aren't going to be yours much longer." Yugi bristled, "Are you threatening your father?" Yamino shook her head. "No I'm threatening a fellow duelist." He smirked, "Fine you're on."

They exchanged decks and shuffled them. Then they drew their cards. "You first, father," she spoke. He nodded. "I place Kuriboh on the field in defense mode and set one card face down. Turn End." Yamino sighed, "Father, you're still using that outdated strategy against me? Very well, I play Mirage Dragon in attack mode. Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your spell card Multiply. Then I discard a spell card from my hand to activate the magic of Double Spell. I use Multiply on my dragon to make three of him. Attack dragons!" Kuriboh was destroyed and Yugi's life points dropped to 800. "Damn,' he swore. "You're much better than I remember."

She smirked, "Well anyone's good if you don't fight back." He nodded, "Fine, I summon Sangan in attack mode. Then I play Ultimate Offering to Play my Dark Magician Girl. Then comes the spell card Dark Magic curtain. It's well worth half my life points to bring out my Dark Magician. Attack Magicians." Two of Yamino's dragons were destroyed and her life points were taken down to 2700. "Damn" she swore. "That felt good. You're finally fighting back. So I'll play Koumori Dragon in defense mode and switch Mirage Dragon to defense mode as well. Then I place one card face down and end my turn." He nodded, "I'm not afraid of your face down card. Attack Dark Magicians!" She shook her head, "You've gotten careless in your old age. Activate trap card Shadow Spell. Your Dark Magician can't attack, switch to defense mode, and he loses 700 attack points." Yugi grunted in anger, "But I did destroy one of your dragons." Yamino rolled her eyes, "Oh no whatever shall I do? I know! It's my turn. I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Dark Magician. Go Dark Magician attack your twin!" When the dust cleared Yamino saw her attack hadn't gotten through, "What the…"

In place of the Dark Magician there stood a great red dragon. "What is this? I've never seen this card before!" she said feeling sudden terror that she didn't understand. Yugi grinned, "This is the first god! Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yamino frowned. "Then if I must, I will defeat god!" Yugi shook his head. "I admire your ambition, but only one person has ever been able to defeat Slifer. You see the god's attack is determined by how many cards I have in my hand. I count five." Yamino frowned, "Before I end my turn I play Dark Hole to get rid of all the monsters on the field. Turn end."

"I pass on my turn. I'm content with waiting for god to return," her father said with a smug expression. Yamino growled, "You'll regret that. I switch Dark Magician to defense mode and play Lord of Dragons in defense mode. Then I place one card face down and end my turn." Yugi grinned, "With Slifer on the field there is nothing for you to do, but cower behind you're defensive monsters." Yamino pushed her lips together to hold back the sort of profanity that would undoubtly get her grounded.  
"I will defeat you in six turns," she promised as she wondered why her father was acting like this. It just wasn't like him. And was this dragon of his really the ultimate power, god? She shook her head. No, it was just another monster with a weakness, just like every other monster. She just had to find out what it was.

"I will face down god and succeed! Now take your turn!" she yelled. He nodded, "Oh I will. Slifer attack her Lord of Dragons! And I end my turn." The lord's image was gone. Yamino growled, "I play two face down cards and end my turn." He shook his head. "Who's not fighting now? Attack her Dark Magician!" Yamino smirked, "Not me, I'm sure as hell fighting! Activate Magical Hats to hide my Dark Magician and your dragon missed." Yugi growled. "What is it four more turns until you're screwed is it?" Yamino grinned. "I'm confident in my plan so I'll pass." Yugi narrowed his eyes in anger. "Don't mock god! I'll teach you that lesson. Slifer attack the hat on the left." Yamino sighed, "Scape Goat Card activate! You're attack is transferred to one of the cute cuddly puff balls." Yugi growled, "Not bad, but still no match for Slifer."

Yamino laughed, "I pass again, three more turns." Yugi growled. For the next three turns Slifer picked off the remaining scape goats until only Yamino's Dark Magician remained on the last turn. "Well father this is your time of dying. I activate the spell card Life Shaver. This card takes cards out of your hand equal to the number of the turns that it has been on the field. I think that would be six. Your Slifer now has no attack points. Dark Magician destroy god!" After the spellcaster's attack the dragon was gone and the duel was Yamino's.

Yugi grinned, "You did it. You defeated god." He handed her the locator cards and Slifer. "Sorry if I was a bit rough on you. I was just trying to prepare you for the real competition at the finals." She nodded, "I get it.'" She went to walk away but he called after her, "This will be a battle of the gods and the Priests." She frowned and turned back toward him. "Please elaborate, father," she said sarcastically. "Yamino there are three god cards and there are seven Millennium Items. Those who hold the Millennium Items are known as priests and are the only ones who can wield the immense power of god. Be careful." Yamino nodded, "Aren't I always?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yamino walked along the road to a back alley and placed her locator cards on her duel disk. She didn't want anyone to get an easy ride to the finals. Unfortunately she wasn't careful enough. Standing on the roof above her head was Yami Ra. The Millennium Ring around his neck was glowing. He grinned as he saw the location of the finals. Then Yamino spun around. "Why don't you come down now?" she asked. He frowned but swung down to the ground by way of the fire escape.

"How long did you know that I was here?" he asked. She shrugged, "Let's see maybe when your foot brushed noisly against the shingles on that roof." He laughed, "You must have good ears Pharaoh," he said. Yamino hissed, "Or maybe you're just a lazy body snatcher." He narrowed his eyes, "Name calling won't win this tournament, Pharaoh." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, you don't have a name that you've told me and I refuse to call you Yami Ra because A: it takes to long to takes too long to say and B: I don't want to defile the name,' she growled. He frowned, "Well aren't you in a bad mood today?" She remained silent. He sighed, "Very well, you can call me Bakura, Thief King Bakura." Yamino snorted, 'Yeah Bakura will be fine." She brushed past him.

"So what am I supposed to call you?" he asked. She shrugged, "Um... let's see how about you call me Yamino just like everyone else?" He grinned and followed her. They didn't speak as they made their way up the street. Then Yamino stopped for a minute as they saw a bar. "Wait here," she said as she ran off toward the bar. He frowned as he watched her run around to the back of the building. Yamino was in the back of the building. She quickly hotwired a motorcycle and raced it around the corner. She screeched to a halt in front of Bakura. He just looked at her with a stunned expression on his face.

"I thought you were going in for a beer," he said. "I wish. Well aren't you going to get on?" she asked. He shook his head, but climbed on trying to keep his distance from the girl as much as he could. Then she popped a wheelie and screamed like a maniac. Bakura without thinking threw his arms around her waist. "What are you doing you insane son of..." Yamino grinned back at him, "For one I'm not a guy and second aren't you getting a little close there Thief King?" Bakura looked down at his arms that were wrapped tightly around her waist. He blushed and let go quickly. Yamino excelerated and did another wheelie. He swore as his head was bashed into the ground. He lay on the ground stunned for a while. Then Yamino turned the bike and started racing toward him.

His eyes widened as he thought the crazed Pharaoh was going to run him over. She left burn marks on the pavement as she stopped right in front of him. "Get your own damn ride to the finals ya ass," she swore at him. Bakura watched as she sped away. He slowly picked himself up. I probably deserved that he thought rubbing the growing bump on his head.

Yamino sped along the freeway. I should have ran him over! she thought to herself. Then the reasonable part of herself chimed in, but if you had you would have killed Ra as well. She shook her head. Too many thoughts! She just let the wind blow through her tri-colored hair. She was almost to the finals. The finals were apparently going to be held at the Domino City pier. So she was on a bridge now... She jumped her motorcycle off the bridge and on to a boat and then off the boat and on to the pier. She swearing from the boat that she had landed on. Apparently it had been a dinner boat. She waved and smiled.

She looked around. It looked like she was the first one to the pier. Not for long. She saw a shape in the distance. It was a boy: it was Osiris. She growled as he approached. He grinned at her. "Don't be so unwelcoming, Pharaoh," he chided her. She let her Shadow Powers overtake her. She sneered at him. "I'll show you unwelcoming." She snapped her teeth at him. Osiris took a step backward, "I heard your Shadow Powers made you even more feral than you already were, but I thought you might at least try to act like royalty." Yamino pursed her lips, "Bite me." Osiris turned his back to her.

She summoned her sword as she had when she had been fighting Bakura. Yamino pointed her sword at his back. "You shouldn't expose your back to your enemy you idiot. I could kill you now and all my problems would be solved." Osiris laughed, "That would be true if I were normal, but I however am not." He stripped off his shirt. His back had a metal electrically wired pad on it. "If you would have attacked you would be dead,' he said. She growled. "But you didn't and I knew you wouldn't. So now we can continue our battle. Now please turn off your headlights." She growled but let go of her Shadow Powers.

Soon enough the rest of the Duelists in the Finals came. Those duelists were Kaiba, Amber, Brandon, and Bakura. She noticed that Bakura was now keeping his distance from her. Smart boy. Finally Kaiba explained that we were going to Alcatraz Island for the Finals but on the way we were going on a cruise ship and we would eliminate three of the duelists. So we all boarded the ship. Yamino and Brandon were the first ones to the kitchens. "Oh my god! There's enough foor here to feed the whole school for like ever!" Yamino said. Then she got an evil idea. "Hey Brandon, we're having a party!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"PARTY TIME!"

Yamino called in Amber and then the three of them got to work. Amber found some ice cream and cake. Brandon found some Nachos and other such chips. Yamino took out some pizzas from the freezer and tossed them to Amber. "You know how to cook?" she asked. Amber frowned, "Don't you know how to do that yourself?" Yamino laughed, "With or without setting everyone in this ship on fire?" Amber nodded, "Point taken." So as Amber cooked up the pizzas Brandon and Yamino continued raiding the kitchen.

"Hey looky I found some Mountian Dew!" Brandon called. Yamino poked her head out from under a counter. "We need real drinks." She Climbed out from under the counter and shook dust out of her hair bringing two six packs of beer with her. "This is what we're going to drink!" Amber turned and saw the beer. "Yamino..." she warned. Yamino just grinned, "Come on, I am a Pharaoh who is technically like 5000 some years old." Amber sighed but turned back to baking the pizzas.

Yamino ran up to the control booth of the ship and pushed the guy at the intercom up against a wall and grabbed the microphone. "Hey everyone," she said through the intercom system. "We are going to have a party on the deck. So come on down and if you have a swimsuit wear it!" I laughed as soon as I put down the speaker. I grinned and ran back down to the kitchen. I stopped on the way down To pick up swim suits for me and my friends. I burst into the kitchen and tossed tunks in Brandon's face and a bikini in Amber's.

Brandon frowned. "Really? Not a speedo?" Yamino smacked her forehead, "No I will never willingly let you wear a speedo!" Brandon groaned. Amber looked at the bikini. "No I prefer to keep my clothes on thank you." Yamino crossed her arms over her chest. "Would you wear this?" she asked holding up a orange one peice. She frowned. Yamino made puppy dog at her. She sighed and grabbed the one peice out of Yamino's hands. "I hate you," she hissed. Yamino nodded, "Well I'm going to change now." She went into a back room that was just off of the Kitchen. When she came out her friends were already up on the deck serving the pizza and drinks.

She came up and saw everyone sitting on the deck chairs and everyone was in a swim suit or at least they had their shirts off(the boys only you pervs) She went around taking sips of beer from other people's glasses and eating some of everyone's pizza. At the steer of of the ship was Bakura-possessed-Ra. She walked over to him. "Hey whatcha doing not joining the party?" she asked as she leaned against the railing on the ship. He looked at her. She was suddenly very aware of her dark purple bikini top with the long see through skirt that were covered in sparkles. She blushed. Then she saw the Bakura was wearing only jeans and had his shirt off like all the other guys. He looked at her. "Yes," he asked. She blushed even harder. "Nothing!" she exclaimed then ran away.

Yamino looked around and saw that Osiris was missing. She sighed and grabbed up a plate with a peice of pizza on it and a mug of beer. She walked along the corridors of the boat until she reached his room. She wasn't sure why she was bothering but, well maybe it would put a dent in his future. She kicked his door because her hands were full. He opened it and looked sort of surprised. "Can I come in or are you gonna throw this beer in my face?" she asked. He frowned, but he let her into his room. She set the pizza and beer on his bedstand. She went to leave. Osiris called, "You know you could stay if you wanted to."

Yamino turned back toward him her expression cold. "Why will it help your future?" she growled. He looked down, "No not exactly." She went over and sat on the bed beside him. He didn't eat his pizza. In fact neither of them moved. They where completely still as if the first one of them to move would be tied to a nuclear bomb that America was making and it would be set to explode in two seconds. Then Osiris put his hand on Yamino's. She still couldn't move. What is he doing, she thought to herself. Then he pulled her into a hug and he touched his lips to hers. Yamino was even more frozen than she was before. She couldn't think straight. He's my mortal enemy not my boyfriend! What is he doing? her muddled mind thought.

Then Osiris let go and looked at her. She stood and backed away quickly. "You know I must challenge you because I love you, Pharaoh." Yamino ran out the door as fast as she could and ran up to the main deck. She ran to the steer of the ship, past Bakura, and jumped into the sea. She popped back up. "Note to self: Never get a boyfriend." Then a towel fell on her head. She looked up and saw Bakura looking down at her. "You might need that,' he smirked. She sighed. Ok maybe a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad, but couldn't there be a guy she'd want as a boyfriend that didn't want to kill her. Was that too much to ask?


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that this is late but well I had a dance at my school then i had to go to my dad's family's place and had an early christmas with them. Oh and one more thing! This is my Christmas Special. So enjoy!

Chapter 12

After Yamino managed to get back on the ship, which was quite an ordeal that invovled Bakura throwing a rope over the side of the ship and her attempting to climb up the slippery side, any way once she was back up on the boat she started to ring out her hair. "What was that all about?" Bakura asked. She shrugged. "Nothing," she mumbled. Yamino was trying to push what had just happened out of her mind. She was trying to instead focus on the battles they would have to fight soon. Bakura nodded at her reluctance to talk and turned to walked away, "If you would happen to need me you know where I am." She frowned, "No I don't know your room number." He chuckled and continued to walk away.

She sighed and started to wring out her skirt as she walked back to her own room. When she arrived she stripped off the wet clothes in favor of a black tank, jeans, and a biker jacket. Then the flatscreen on her wall came to life(yeah Seto had enough money to put a huge flatscreen in each room(and don't ask for the measurements she wasn't hard up enough to get them)). Yamino turned toward the TV. "The first match will be chosen in five minutes on the deck. All duelists presence is required." She sighed and pulled on her boots and made her way up to the deck.

When she reached the deck she went over to stand with her friends. Each of them were tense, each waiting to hear their own name. The names were spat out on to a big screen that was fed with a lottery machine type thing. The names that came up were Amber-Lee Ishtar and Osris Ishtar. Yamino put her hand on Amber's shoulder. Amber looked up at her and nodded, "I'm ready for him, and besides if I win this then you won't have to fight him. Besides didn't my father say it was the duty of the priests to protect the Pharaoh? I guess I'm just doing my job." She walked off and pulled the Millennium Rod out from the back belt loop of her pants and spun it like a professional majorette. Yamino frowned. They both knew that there was no way Amber could win against Osiris.

The duels were taking place on a sun roof. You know where the people go to get tans on expensive cruises and all they end up with is sun burn and a waste of money. So everyone else was sitting in those chairs as the two duelist squared off. Then something fell on Yamino's nose. It was cold and wet. She wiped it off quickly then looked to the sky. Hundreds of snowflakes were falling from the sky. She frowned Seto probably planned this as a test to their "stamina". She rolled her eyes then shivered.

Then there was a coat wrapped around her, or screw that last line it was a black cloak fastened with gold chains. She looked up and saw Osiris. He smiled gently at her then walked up to face down Amber. Yamino had a look of digust and disbelief upon her face. Then she heard knuckles cracking behind her. "Um...Bakura what are you doing," she asked. He looked down at her with an embarassed look then looked away. "Nothing." She smirked at him but didn't push it.

"So what do you want for Chirstmas?" she asked. Bakura looked down at her confused. Yamino grinned and held up her cell phone, "See it's Christmas Eve!" He laughed, "You always were a bit crazy, but I think you"ve out done yourself." She frowned and immediately became serious. "Always?" she asked. He stopped laughing and blushed a bit. "Uh.. well... you see um...Let's just say that I knew you in your past life." I nearly fell off my chair. "What? Really? Tell Me?" I demanded. He swallowed nervously, "Look the duel has started!" And that was the last we talked all night. For Amber's duel I couldn't pay attention well because of what Bakura had told me and my own wonderings, and maybbe Osiris' cloak on my back didn't help either.

At the end however I saw Amber fall and because they both had Millennium Items it was obviously a shadow game. Amber's soul was essentaily sent into a hell of her own cousin's disign. I ran up on to the roof and punch Osiris right in the face and drove him to the ground. "And take your damn cloak!"I screamed at him. I picked up Amber in my arms and wow was everyone this heavy? I swung her over my back like a sack of potatoes. Then I heard laughing behind me. I glanced back at Osiris. He had a glowing eye on his forehead an Eye of Millennium Darkness. That wasn't good. "You should have accepted my host's offer of love, it was the only thing keeping you alive." I sighed, "Why do my Christmas mornings start with some physco under the tree?"

~To Be Continued~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (oh no unlucky number...just kidding)

~The Continuation~

Yamino stared at the new phsyco Osiris. "A phsyco under the tree on Christmas Morning just my luck," she muttered to herself. She walked over to Osiris and said, "Will you be nice so I can at least have Christmas day off from the destiny fate and phsyco people who think a card game will help the gain world domination?" Seto piped up, "I've been asking for that since day 1." Yamino glared at him. He shut up. Osiris laughed. "And why would I do that?" Yamino sighed, "I didn't think so." She snatched the Millennium Necklace off his neck.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he screamed sounding even more physco than usual. She smirked, "I just did idiot, and if you want it back you'll have to leave me alone for today." He growled, "And what if I just do this." He went to grab the necklace back. She grabbed his finger and twisted it backward. He yowled in pain. "Exhibit A why boy's shouldn't wear necklaces." Brandon was the only one who snickered. Yamino walked off the stage/roof thing.

"Seto we're stealing things from your ship to use as presents because we forgot all about Christmas and we're to lazy to make the money ourselves," Yamino informed him. "Hn...all will be paid in time when I defeat you." Yamino snorted, "Like hell!" She walked off. Everyone went around Kaiba's ship looking for presents that their friends might maybe like. Yamino took Amber to the infirmary. She sighed and looked down at her friend with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, but I promise I'll get your soul back," she whispered to the empty shell. She stood and walked out of the hospital wing.

Eventually everyone found a gift for everyone and they sat down on the pool deck. The only ones that weren't there were Amber(because she was half dead) Osiris and Kaiba(that's because both of them were antisocial one because he's an evil physco and one because his ego is to big to fit on the deck), well actually Bakura was there but he wasn't participating he was just observing and probably trying to find the best way to kill us so count that as you will. So Brandon and Yamino chucked presents at each others heads at the same time. Yamino opened hers first. It was a gun. She grinned, "I love it; where'd you get it?" He cracked his knuckles, "That guard won't be getting up anytime soon." Bakura rolled his eyes and let out an exhasperated sigh. She had gotten Brandon a PlayBoy magizine. Yamino had figured that it was Seto's.

After Brandon was done fawning over the PlayBoyBunnies Bakura stood with a sigh and chucked something at her. "Here," he said in a bored voice. "My host wanted me to give this to you. Apparently he hadn't lost track of time like the rest of you." She opened the package. Inside was a card the Change of Heart. This used to be a common card but now it was really rare. "Thank your host for me wouldcha?" she said to Bakura. He grunted. She stood and started to stretch. There really wasn't much else we could do. Unless Brandon was as evil as he usually was which he was (say I if you think that was a confusing sentence).

While Yamino was stretching Brandon pushed Bakura into me. She screamed and and they both fell in the water. "It's freezing," she said as her teeth chattered. Brandon was on the deck doubled over in laughter. Yamino hauled herself out and chased Brandon away. She went back for Bakura. He was just getting out. She extended a hand to help. He ignored it. "What did the cold water freeze your heart as well as your hair?" He growled. "Look I don't want to know about you or your friends and what you do on holidays! And I won't tell you what I know about your past! All you need to know is that we were enemies then and we are enemies now!" With that he stormed off his hair still dripping.

I frowned. This was just great. I had one guy who loved me and I didn't love him and his physco yami didn't love me. Then I had a guy I sorta liked and well...yeah you get the picture but he didn't give a shit about me and wanted me dead. Argh! Why was I having so many boy troubles in this tournament. My mum had never told me about this...then again it was my dad who dealt with the physcos back then and they'd have to be gay for him to go through the same trouble I was. I wouldn't put it past them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Yamino watched Bakura storm away and glared at Brandon. He slowly backed away. For the rest of the night Yamino sat on the railing of the ship, still dripping. She thought about the Millennium Items...well rather the guys connected with the Millennium Items...give her a break she is a girl. She ran her finger along the crevices on the Millennium Puzzle where the pieces fit together and sighed. What was she supposed to do. God! It would be so much easier to kill people if they were like on a video game or something. Actually that wouldn't work either. The video game guys were sorta hot too...

She shook these girly thoughts from her head. She slipped off the railing just as the sun began to rise. And of course since Seto is insane and gets up long before everyone else he was already on the loudspeaker talking out of his ass. He said that it was time for the next fight which just happened to be Brandon versus Bakura. The perv verusus the evil almost physco villian wanna be. Yes he has a long title. She sighed but head up to the duel deck.

Yamino watched the duel intensely. Brandon lost the first life points of the duel and his luck didn't change. It was all down hill from there for him. She bit her lip to stop a current of the most attrosious curse words that were known to man. Bakura was such a... It wasn't even like he had a good reason. He was just doing this for power. So as the duel progessed the inevitable outcome was that Brandon fell. "PENALTY GAME!" Bakura yelled. She didn't run up this time. She just sighed and shook her head. She walked slowly up on to the tower to retrieve her friend.

Bakura sneered at her. "Well, I suppose you know that my next victim will be you, Pharaoh?" Yamino forced her face into a smile and looked up at him. "I think I'll send you to hell first." She punched Bakura right in the eye. She grabbed his collar and picked him back up off the ground. "And I'll get you there without the use of my shadow powers." She threw him down off the stage. "Seto, get your ass up here. It's my turn to kick some ass."

Seto walked up ont to the platform. Now here was a here that was only in this tournament for the hell of it. She growled. She was pissed off. She wasn't going to show any mercy. Not now when two of her friends were in hell and her third was possessed by a demon from hell. "This will be just like a rerun from that night in your office. Where at the end of this duel you will be whimpering like a wounded dog!" She yelled over the growing roar of the wind and waves as if the weather itself was responding to her anger. Seto's eyes blazed in anger. "That is my line and the whimpering dog will be you." Yamino barred her teeth ferally. "Like Hell!"

With that they started their fight. Each drew five cards and once again her Millennium Puzzle glowed endowing her with the ancient Shadow Powers. The golden eye appeared on her forehead and shone like a lighthouse in the oncoming storm. "You go first because this time I will kill you with one turn," she challenged. He smirked, "I acept your bold challenge and you will regret it." He drew a card then played Spirit Ryu in defense mode and placed one card face down.

Yamino laughed and shook her head. "You're dead. I play Koumori Dragon and Mystical Space Typhoon to rid myself of your face down card. (Seto winced as half his plan was wiped away) Then I play Ultimate Offering and sacrfice 1500 life points to summon Buster Blader, The Dark Magician, and Spear Dragon." Seto's eyes widened, "There's no way." Yamino grinned, "Apparently there is. I play Polymerazation to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader to make Dark Paladin who's attack increases with every dragon monster in play giving my Paladin a grand total of 4400. Now first Spear Dragon attack Spirit Ryu. Now Dark Paladin attack his life directly."

Seto's life points plummeted to zero in one turn just as Yamino had said. Then was the extremely ammusing mental breakdown of Seto Kaiba. He started pulling at his hair and ran to the side of the boat and jumped off the side into the raging water. Yamino raised an eyebrow and looked over the side at him. "I'm sure that made everything better," she said sarcastically as she let go of her Shadow Powers. Then she realized that the only ones left alive and partially in tact on this ship were the three of the Millennium Item holders.

She turned to the others. "I have an idea. We all have Millennium Items and our own pathway to hell, right? Don't you think it's time to take this to a new level?" The two boys looked at her then nodded in agreement. The blazing fields of hell were going to be their new battle field.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yamino laid on a bed in the hospital room and beside her on separate beds were Osiris and Bakura. She sighed and breathed in the power her glowing puzzle was giving to her. Suddenly she was thrown head first into the hard cold dark place of hell. She swore silently to herself. She looked around and managed to locate both of the boys.

"So guys answer me a question. I'm new the whole 'Hey killing each other in hell so our spirits are in torment forever' thing. So could one of you possibly tell me how to work this?" Yamino asked. Bakura started to speak but Osiris interuppted him. "Well first one of us issue a challenge to another. Then the rules of the game are decided. Finally the bloodbath will begin." Yamino nodded as she thought of who should be her first opponent. "Then I chal-" She was cut off by Bakura who said, "I challenge Osiris Ishtar!" Yamino crossed her arms over her chest. "What was that?" she growled.

Bakura shrugged, "Well this was the fated first battle." Yamino cocked her head in an unspoken question. Osiris finished Bakura's thought. "You couldn't possibly fight first. Everyone knew this. This is a battle for the gods. And the Pharaoh orginally held all three. So we must fight to have the honor to fight you and the fact that without these two god cards we wouldn't stand a chance. You are the most powerful Pharaoh in recorded or should I say unrecorded history?" Yamino bristled at Osiris's subtle jab at her not knowing anything about her past. "Fine if you two must grab at the only thing that might save you from my rath then you must do so. It will be your life your holding when the winner hold Ra and Obelisk. Remember just how easliy the paper of life burns when put in a fire of rage and revenge."

Osiris decided to mock her. "And tell me my lady what have I done to anger you so?" He chuckled. Yamino grabbed his collar and pulled it tight so he had to gasp for air. "You know very well what you did. You took my friends from me. For that offense I will make you pay with your life." He laughed then looked down at her with no laughter or humor in his eyes he said, "And what of my host? He loves and admires you. Will you allow him to die along with me? Allow me to drag him to the depths of hell?"

Yamino kept her face impassive while thoughts were whirling around in her head. "You both have wronged me and you boths have hosts I care for but in this contest if I have to kill you both then I will do so!" She wouldn't let it show in her face how much it bothered her to say those words. Not for Osiris, but for Ra. He was her friend and he was being used. She did feel a little sorrow for Osiris, but for Ra it was almost like a betrayal. She cursed herself for having to keep this hard ruse.

Osiris laughed once again. " Well it seems I have underestimated you Pharaoh Yamino. You are truly as hard hearted being. And nearly as cold blooded as me." Yamino swallowed her desperate protests. She would show no weakness, but his words rang in her ears. Was that really what she had become by fighting these people. Had she become like them? No she would know if she had. She would continue to fight them and not fall into their trap. She would conquer them.

She looked up and saw that Bakura and Osiris were now squaring off and staring each other down. She sighed she would have to fight whoever came out of this alive. Whoever won would udoubtly make it imppossible to get out of this alive, but they all knew only one, the winner, would be able to get out of this hell.

**"LET THE MASSACRE BEGIN!"**

Author's Notes: Well poeple we're almost done with this one. Another five chapters maybe if not less...but I will be doing an Oricalcos...sorry if you follow the manga instead the anime but i think it will be fun to write about so...c ya


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (im not positive that is the chapter im on but...lets go with it.)

So the Battle of the gods had begun. Bakura and Osiris faced off to find out who deserved to face the Pharaoh, Yamino, in the final battle. Yamino stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched as the battle began. "I'll begin," Osiris declared haughtily. "I summon the god of Ra!" Yamino frowned. As far as she knew summoning a god on your first turn wasn't legal...let alone possible. Oh well, they had said that the rules in hell with different from the rules on earth.

Bakura looked a bit surprised but said, "And I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" With a great wind the two gods appeared. Yamino realized that to make this battle fair, and brutal, the gods would have equal strength and therefore it would only be as strong as its weilder. And it would gain its power by the person giving as much as was possible without them dying. Yamino's killer instinct was intrigued. She wondered how far each man would go for the honor of fighting her.

Ra atttacked first. Obelisk took a hit and Bakura grimaced in pain. Then Bakura started to glow and she realized that he was transferring his energy to the god to make it stronger. She hoped it would work for his sake. Then Osiris did the same. So it came to a battle of life, strength, and will power she thought. The gods charged at each other. There was a great collision of blue and golden light. Obelisk came away clutching his stomach, while Ra came away with only a small stratch on its head.

Bakura growled in anger and offered more of his life energy to the god. Yamino had a bad feeling about offering so much energy. Was there such a thing as offering too much? And if there was, what happened when you did? Bakura staggered a bit then steadied himself. Despite herself Yamino felt slighty worried for him. Osiris chuckled and sent Ra to attack again. Obelisk held up its hands to ward off the sun god's blow, but inspite of its efforts the dammage was done and it was down again.

Bakura swored silently to himself under his breath while holding his own stomach. Then he looked back up at the battle in front of him. His eyes were on fire with fury and determination. Yamino admired him for him to keep fighting, but she knew it would take more than that to win this battle. Osiris was filled with such hatred that he would not be easy for anyone to beat. He would push through everyone until the Pharaoh, she was dead.

Bakura sent the rest of his energy into the god. Yamino could see all life draining from his body. She shook her head. "You idiot," she muttered sadly to herself. Bakura staggered and this time he fell to his knees. Obelisk attacked once more but Ra easily blocked his attack and relatiated with his own. Obelisk blinked out of existance and Bakura fell face first into the dirt. Once again Yamino found herself doing something stupid. She ran over to wear Bakura lay.

She picked up his limp body and he was motionless. She put her head to his chest. "You won't hear it," said Osiris who was standing above her. She glared up at him. "Piss off!" Yamino took his body to the side of the battle field. She whispered in his ear. "I will kill him. For you, and Ra, and Amber, and Brandon,...and Osiris, the real one.

She stood to face Osirs. "It is time that you pay for your crimes!" she declared. He smirked at her. "And what is the sentence that you shall pass on me my Pharaoh?" he mocked her. Yamino answered him in a serious voice, "You will burn in hell for all your life while my face will torment you day and night. That is your true fear and I will make you live through it forever."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Yamino stood face to face with Osiris. After this long tournament it was finally to the last battle between the Pharaoh and who would dare to challenge her throne. "So the rules of this game need to be set my Lady," Osiris sneered. Her teeth were set on edge by the mere sound of his voice. She wanted to rip his throat out without any game to decide their fates. "What ever rules you set I will crush you at your own game. He narrowed his eyes. "Very well, then I say a competition of brute strength." She frowned, "What did you have in mind?" He smirked, "I'm glad you asked. I propose that we use our gods as well as we can, but in the end it will be the strength of our minds and souls that decide this battle." She nodded. "I accept your challenge."

They summoned their gods. Osiris mounted Ra and Yamino did the same to Slifer. "It's time," Osiris said in a voice that was like a wind in the calm before the storm. Yamino let out a savage battle cry. They charged at each other. Once again the sword from the previous year was in Yamino's hand. Osiris had managaed to summon a sword as well. From then it was like jousting. They went by each other and their swords clash sending a flash of sparks flying in every which direction. Too late Yamino realized that she also had to worry about Obelisk. She brought her sword around but it was too late already. Obelisk had beared down upon her while she had been busy with Osiris and Ra. Obelisk's finger peirced the skin on her back. "Damn," she swore. She bit her lip at the pain.

She knocked away the rest of Obelisk's fingers and turned back toward Osiris and Ra. If she could get rid of one of the gods she would have more a chance or perhaps...She quickly relayed a message to Slifer. They put their plan into action. They went in for another blow at Ra but at the last second Slifer swung to the left to bite Obelisk and Yamino dropped from the dragon's back. She plunged her sword into Ra as the force of gravity helped her create a great gash in the dragon's throat.

With that the two gods fell. Each disinigrated and Yamino felt their power fill her. Slifer also disappeared leaving her and the crazed Osiris. She strode up to him sword in hand. He was on his knees in front of her coughing blood. "The gods have all been returned to their rightful owner. Now it is time to let hell take you and all you have done will be set right," she said in a dangerously quiet voice. He looked up at her and laughed. Blood was running out of the side of his mouth and his eyes were crazed as was his laughing, or so she thought. "You really think that you can kill me now? You think this is over? If you have forgotten like you do everything else, allow me to refresh your memory:I still hold the normal Osiris within me. Our souls are intertwined. So if you truly want to be a just Pharaoh...how will you rid the world of me without killing one of you people."

Yamino paused for a moment. That was all Osiris needed. He stabbed upward with his sword right into Yamino's chest. She gasped for air then fell to the ground. "If I go to hell you go too." Yamino smirked at him. He frowned in confusion. Yamino's Millennium Puzzle was glowing with shadow power. "No I've found a way to kill you without hurting the real Osiris. His eyes widened with an emotion unfamiliar to him...fear. Yamino ran her sword through the shadow energy and her sword was infused with it.

"You go to hell alone!" Yamino stabbed him with her shadow sword. He screamed an insane shriek. Then he was dead. Yamino didn't see if she had been right about the shadow sword for after the scream her exhaustion got the best of her and she fell face down in the dirt.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yamino woke in the arms of Ra. Yes, Ra, not Bakura. "Where am I?" she asked in a daze. He smiled. "She's awake!" She heard the punding of feet on the floor racing over to her. "You're in the Battle Ship hospital," Ra finally answered her question. She nodded slowly then sat up as her muddled mind remembered where she had been. "Where's Osiris?" The chatter of her friends died down and they looked to the back corner of the room. Yamino followed their glances and saw Osiris was fine. He was standing off from everyone else.

She stood and walked over to him. For a moment they both just stood niether of them quite sure what to do. Suddenly Osiris fell to his knees. "I was wrong and I beg your forgiveness, my Pharaoh," he said to the floor. Yamino took his hand pulled him up. He still refused to meet her eyes. "Look at me,' she commanded. He reluctantly glanced up into her face. She held his gaze. "You are forgiven." He nodded with a small blush to his cheeks. "Thank you, my Lady, I will take my leave now." Yamino nodded and called after him as he walked out of the door of the hospital wing, "Don't go too far. We might need you again." He smiled back at her half heartedly.

Yamino turned back to her friends. Amber grinned at her broadly. "So you did it? You defeated the evil Osiris?" she asked. Yamino nodded trying to use humility. "As far as I'm concerned that guy doesn't have a good side," Brandon grunted. Amber elbowed him. "You're just jealous cause he's hotter than you," she said. Yamino's eyes widened, "Hey, hey, that happens to be your cousin, girl!" Amber laughed. Yamino shook her head. Brandon frowned, "Girl humor."

With that they all began to file out of the hospital room. Yamino grabbed Ra's arm. "Hey, um...how are you I mean after Bakura using your body for his fighting in hell?" He shrugged, "So that's the name of my Yami, is it?" I bit my tongue. Oh great I had forgotten Ra didn't know anything about his yami. Damn! "Well, on that subject how is your Millennium Ring?" Yamino didn't quite know why she was asking after Bakura, but something seemed to compell her to do so. "It seems a little weaker than usual power wise and such, but other than that it seems fine. Why do you ask?" Yamino smiled and tried to hide her blush."Oh no reason." Well that was good to know. Bakura alive and apparently alright.

They made their way up on to the main deck too meet the others. The sun was just rising and was so bright that Yamino had cover her eyes. They were sailing back toward Domino City. "That sun rise signifies a new start of a new day...for all of us," Yamino said glancing toward Osiris. He nodded at her meaning. "So you won the Battle City Tournament and saved the world again...do you have anything to say,' her friends asked with a laugh. She smiled.

She climbed up on to the railing of the ship and screamed as loud as she could. Everyone was laughing and covering their ears. This was what the world was meant to be like but who knew when the next physo would try to screw with things? Whenever that was Yamino would be ready. She looked at the horizon with her hard violet eyes with her friends behind her they would sail on to a new day and nothing would stop them from acheiving their dreams and goals.

Author's Notes:Ok people Battle City is over now*sob* So I am slightly relieved because that means I am halfway through with finishing this fiction. So I'm excited to get started on my next one which will be Monster High 3: The Emerald Truth ...yes it will be the oricalcos(i hope I spell it right) well I cant post tommorrow cause me and InfiniteLegend are going to the movies so see you on saturday.


End file.
